inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 111
The Big Clash: Banryu versus the Wind Scar is the one hundred eleventh episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Inuyasha confronts Bankotsu for the first time, and they cross blades; Inuyasha's friends and Kōga battle with the remaining members of the Shichinintai. # As Inuyasha seemingly gains the upperhand against Bankotsu Naraku's kugutsu appears, and buys time for the Shichinintai to escape. # Inuyasha and the others note that Naraku's kugutsu has the scent of flowers. Summary As Kōga confronts Bankotsu, he finds himself overwhelmed as all of the remaining members of the Shichinintai attack as one. As Kōga leaps into the air to dodge a barrage from Ginkotsu, Bankotsu takes advantage of his vulnerability in the air and moves in for the kill—only to be thwarted by Inuyasha and his Tessaiga. Jakotsu cheerfully greets Inuyasha, who tells him to can it. Bankotsu acknowledges Inuyasha's brute strength and Inuyasha deduces he's the final member of the Shichinintai. Bankotsu then introduces himself by name and clarifies that he's the leader. Inuyasha comes down on them all for "ganging up on one wimpy wolf", and the "one wimpy wolf" punches him in the back of the head for making it sound like he rescued him. Inuyasha points out he almost lost his Shikon shards, but Kōga replies he's not stupid enough to let that happen. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippō and Kirara arrive and Kōga greets them while Inuyasha berates them for taking so long. Bankotsu announces that everyone's arrived, and both sides size each other up. Inuyasha promises to send them all back to their graves and Bankotsu announces his intent to avenge Kyōkotsu and Mukotsu. Miroku calmly determines that he is the leader, while Sango notes that he is easily the youngest. Kagome tells Inuyasha to take care, as Bankotsu has not one, but three Shikon shards in his neck. Bankotsu explains they're mementos from Kyōkotsu and Mukotsu, and Kōga realizes that that is why he sensed something was different about Bankotsu earlier. Shippō makes the clever deduction that Naraku must have given him all those shards, a deduction that upsets Bankotsu in the making (for some reason). Bankotsu confirms Shippō's suspicions and announces that they were given the shards so that they (the Shichinintai) might kill every last one of them (Inuyasha and Co.). He charges Inuyasha and clashes his Banryū with Tessaiga. Inuyasha's group are amazed to see that the two are evenly matched, and Renkotsu tells them to quit gawking and has Ginkotsu unleash an explosive round right at them. Sango, Miroku and Kirara manage to jump out of the way, but remember that Kagome (and by extent, Shippō, who was on her shoulder) is not as fast on her feet and call out to her. This alarms Inuyasha and Bankotsu warns him to keep his attention on their fight if he wants to live. When the smoke clears, Kōga is shown to have rescued Kagome before she came to harm, and asks if she's all right. She is. Relieved, Inuyasha actually compliments Kōga for the rescue, but Kōga tosses it right back at him, saying he didn't do it for him. When Inuyasha returns his attention to his fight with Bankotsu, Kōga tells Kagome to go hide somewhere because the Shichinintai are after his Shikon shards. However, she knows she can't because she has to get back the Shikon shards that Renkotsu stole from her while she was poisoned. Almost reading her mind, Renkotsu remembers that Kagome has the ability to see Shikon shards and realizes he has to kill her before she somehow tips off Bankotsu that he still has them. Thinking to take her out right away, he orders Ginkotsu to specifically target her, alarming Miroku, Sango and Shippō. Saying he'd never let that happen, Kōga charges, easily dodging the blasts Ginkotsu launches at him. With some fancy footwork, he manages to get Renkotsu away from the cannon trigger and the two of them pair off. Kagome tells Miroku that Renkotsu still has their Shikon shards, and that they have to get them back. Miroku heads toward Renkotsu and Kōga, but Suikotsu cuts him off, saying he hates doctors and monks. Miroku reminds him that he (Suikotsu) is a doctor, and they both begin to fight one another. Behind them, a sullen Jakotsu feels he's drawn the short straw when he realizes the only person left for him to fight is Sango, a boring old woman. Sango apologizes for her gender and he says he'll forgive her so long as she dies quickly. They fight. Some feet away, Kirara squares off with Ginkotsu (likely remembering what he did to her during their last encounter). Amused, he turns to face her and takes aim. On the other side of the courtyard, Inuyasha and Bankotsu trade barbs as they clash. Bankotsu admits Inuyasha is stronger than a human, but has no idea why Naraku can't kill him himself. Inuyasha demands to know Naraku's whereabouts, and Bankotsu tells him if he wants to know, he'll have to ask Banryū. The scene changes to the base of Mt. Hakurei. Rin stands admiring the enormity of the mountain, completely oblivious to the fact that Jaken and Aun are feeling miserable due to the barrier's effects. Jaken tries to explain it to her, but she tunes him out and drags him closer toward the mountain. Jaken freaks out and breaks free of her grip to rejoin Aun at a safer distance from the mountain. He mutters to himself that Naraku could not be anywhere near this mountain because of the barrier, and wonders why Sesshōmaru is searching for him in the area. The scene fades to Sesshōmaru walking alone, having followed Kohaku's scent since he knows the boy is one of Naraku's servants. The air around him is filled with sparks as the barrier tries to purify him, and even though he acts as if he's unaffected by it, inwardly he admits he can't get much closer to the mountain. He isn't overly bothered by this, due to the fact that Kohaku's scent comes to a dead-end anyway. He turns and heads back to Rin and Jaken. The scene changes back to Rin and Jaken, where Rin wonders aloud why Sesshōmaru hasn't come back yet and Jaken lies on the ground in his misery. Rin suddenly notices Kohaku heading toward the mountain, and she darts after him. Jaken pursues her, but has to stop when he is almost completely purified by the barrier. Nearby, Kohaku enters a cave and Rin enters behind him. She calls out to him and he asks why she is there. She explains that their last parting wasn't a very nice one and that she wants to make it better. Deeper in the cave, demons begin moving restlessly in their presence. Kohaku tells Rin to run before they get her. After he tells her not to worry because the demons won't attack him, she thanks him for his help and runs off. Back in the castle courtyard, Inuyasha and Co. continue to battle the remaining Shichinintai, with neither side really gaining any advantage over the other. Saimyōshō suddenly appear and tell the Shichinintai that they are needed elsewhere immediately. Bankotsu brushes them off, saying he's almost done here, and makes to finish Inuyasha off. Inuyasha laughs and unleashes the Kaze no Kizu as Ginkotsu tries to stop him by binding him with metal wire. The latter is too late to stop him and Bankotsu uses Banryū to shield himself from the attack. When the smoke clears, Bankotsu assesses the damage to his weapon—a large gash—and attributes his survival to Ginkotsu's help. (Ginkotsu really didn't help him; Bankotsu probably said this so he wouldn't feel bad for being too late.) Bankotsu finally agrees to leave with the Saimyōshō, and gives the order to fall back. During the escape, Renkotsu makes one final attempt at killing Kagome. Even though he fires a shot from Ginkotsu with perfect aim, Kirara swoops in to move Kagome out of the line of fire. As Kirara sets Kagome down a few feet to the side, Kagome tells Renkotsu he's not going anywhere. She fires an arrow right at his face and he only narrowly dodges it with a terrified look in his eyes. As Kagome prepares to nock another arrow, the ground beneath her crumbles away for some reason, and Ginkotsu blows a hole in the wall through which the Shichinintai escape. As the group begins to chase after them, Naraku rises up from below to impede their pursuit. The scene changes back to the mountain where Jaken grovels and begs the returning Sesshōmaru for forgiveness for losing track of Rin. As Sesshōmaru steps forward, Jaken thinks he means to go after Rin and stops him, warning that if he goes any further, he'll be purified by the barrier. Sesshōmaru tells him to shut up and turn around. He does so and sees a cheerful Rin coming back. Right after she greets him, Sesshōmaru asks her if she met Kohaku inside the barrier. Surprised by his deduction, she pauses. Jaken advises her to tell the truth because she cannot fool Lord Sesshōmaru's nose. She wonders if Sesshōmaru really is planning on killing Kohaku. (Rin doesn't realize Sesshōmaru is just tracking Kohaku in order to get to Naraku; she believes he is pursuing Kohaku for what he (almost) did to her in Episode 81.) Hoping to convince him not to, she tells Sesshōmaru and Jaken that Kohaku saved her from the demons in the cave. Hearing that there are demons in the cave, Sesshōmaru is able to confirm his suspicions that Naraku is hiding out inside Mt. Hakurei. Somehow. Back at the castle grounds, Inuyasha's group quickly deduce that the Naraku standing before them is just another one of his kugutsu, there to buy time for the Shichinintai to escape. Despite this, Kagome feels something about the kugutsu is off, but she isn't quite sure how. The kugutsu increases in size and grows several tentacles, saying it won't let them pass, but Inuyasha blows it away with a single blast of the Kaze no Kizu. With the way cleared, Kōga takes off after the Shichinintai, saying Inuyasha would only let them get away. Though he intends to go after the Shichinintai with Kōga, Kagome tells Inuyasha to wait. She explains the kugutsu he destroyed feels clean, similar to the way Mt. Hakurei feels clean. Miroku agrees with her and Shippō mentions it smells nice. Sango says it smells like water and flowers and Inuyasha confirms this. They all wonder why a demon's kugutsu would be made from anything that this one is. The scene cuts to Kōga, hot on the Shichinintai's trail. He comes suddenly to a halt when he collides with Mt. Hakurei's barrier, which both alarms and amazes him with its strength. He realizes he can go no further. The scene cuts to the Shichinintai, who are approaching the base of Mt. Hakurei. Several of them note the atmosphere is heavier here, and Bankotsu explains the barrier has been made stronger so that Inuyasha and Kōga can't come after them. Though he thinks it's nifty, Jakotsu points out it'll be more difficult for them, too. Bankotsu orders they halt when he spots Kanna coming into view on the horizon. Kohaku appears and greets Bankotsu before introducing Kanna. Kanna brings her mirror into view and Jakotsu and Bankotsu watch as Sesshōmaru, Jaken and Rin appear in it. Jakotsu identifies Sesshōmaru as the person who killed Mukotsu. Kohaku informs them of Sesshōmaru's name and his relation to Inuyasha, and tells the mercenaries that he is now also on their list of persons to eliminate. Bankotsu snatches Kohaku up by the front of his shirt, demanding if this was the only reason they were pulled out of their battle with Inuyasha and Co. Kanna calmly tells him that if they had continued their battle, they would have surely been killed. Bankotsu pushes Kohaku away and turns his fury toward Kanna, who tells him his halberd cannot defeat Inuyasha's katana. With it being played out as if he intends to punish her insolence with death, Bankotsu brings his halberd down directly in front of Kanna—who shows no concern for her safety as the air from the halberd brushes her hair and dress—and playfully asks if she's talking about the scratch Inuyasha put on Banryū. As he begins to tell her the scratch is nothing, he stops when she runs her hand over the "wound" and says in her small voice that it can become much stronger. Kanna then turns to face Renkotsu, who stands atop Ginkotsu. Mistakenly thinking she is looking at him, Ginkotsu utters a sound of confusion. Bankotsu realizes what she is referring to and orders Renkotsu to "hand them over". When Renkotsu tries to play dumb, Bankotsu brings Banryū right to his throat and says he's known all along that Renkotsu swiped Kagome's Shikon shards and has been withholding them. After being threatened with the loss of his own shard, Renkotsu moves Banryū away from his throat and apologizes, saying he'd intended to hand them over eventually, and does so at this time. Amused but unconvinced, Bankotsu says a man as smart as Renkotsu knows what will happen to him if he tries to pull that kind of stunt again. When Bankotsu assigns Suikotsu and Jakotsu to go after Sesshōmaru, Jakotsu becomes upset. Bankotsu wonders aloud why Jakotsu is mad when he likes killing handsome men. Jakotsu whines that he wants to go after Inuyasha. Bankotsu tells him that it's a one-sided love and to give it up; Inuyasha is his. Jakotsu gives in with a comical sigh. Having sorted that out, Bankotsu pops the four Shikon shards into Banryū's "wound" and it pulses a menacing red, much to his pleasure. Kohaku tells Bankotsu he knows where Inuyasha is going and Bankotsu credits him for being a good shinobi. Kohaku tells him again that he is not shinobi, and they set out for the place where he'll meet Inuyasha. Elsewhere, Inuyasha fills the group in on his plan to find Naraku. Since a kugutsu is typically made of whatever earthly elements are lying around, he proposes to search for the scent of the water and flowers that comprised Naraku's kugutsu, believing it would lead them to his location. When Miroku asks about the Shichinintai, Inuyasha grimly assures him that if they keep hunting for Naraku, they'll come across the band of mercenaries soon enough. Characters in Order of Appearance *Bankotsu *Jakotsu *Ginkotsu *Renkotsu *Inuyasha *Suikotsu *Miroku *Kirara *Kagome *Shippō *Sango *Rin *Jaken *A-Un *Sesshōmaru *Kohaku *Kanna }} Category:Episodes